


Peach

by masatyan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masatyan/pseuds/masatyan
Summary: И за что всё это? Бестолковый брат сплавил на шею шестилетнего племянника, с которым они раньше виделись всего пару раз и то, когда малыш Сехунни ещё пускал слюни на воротничок распашонки, крича и отчаянно желая выбраться из пелёнок. И не важно, что Чунмён совсем не хотел расставаться со своим любимым деточкой, плакал, и ещё больше не хотел оставлять его именно с Минсоком. Обращаясь к хёну за помощью, лицо у господина Ву было такое, словно он перед этим заходил к Сатане, но тот уже отказал ему.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Peach

Ким Минсок уже два часа трясся в переполненном, душном экспрессе, улыбался натянуто сердобольным омегам в возрасте, щурясь от выжигающего, со сна-то, сетчатку глаза солнца, и изо всех сил старался игнорировать дёргающего его за штанину мальчишку. Лицо буквально свело в угрожающем и раздражённом оскале, в уголках глаз скопилась влага, а из орлиного носа с взбешённо раздутыми крыльями едва не валил пар.

На работе после такого выражения лица Минсока не то, что не беспокоили по пустякам, его вообще избегали и щемились по углам, незримо опечатывали жёлтой лентой ареал обитания Кима – на расправу- скорого и как заносчивые копы, никого не подпускали к нему. Надеясь избежать проблем от не ходящего далеко Кима.

Мальчишка же словно не знал этих негласных правил, игнорировал инструкцию по применению, неоном горящую на раздражённом лице, и не чувствовал угрозы, продолжая жалостливо смотреть снизу-вверх на омегу и дёргать его за штанину.

\- Да что тебе?! - фыркнул брюнет, взбрыкивая и дёргая ногой, желая отделаться от настырного мальца.

Тоненькие ручки обвились вокруг его пояса, сдавив ощутимо, сопящий носик ткнулся в живот. Омега полюбовался на белобрысую макушку ребёнка, мученически вздохнул, возводя выразительные, ореховые глаза к потолку, но всё же отпустил одну руку с поручня и похлопал мальца по плечу.

И за что ему всё это? Бестолковый брат сплавил на шею шестилетнего племянника, с которым они раньше виделись всего пару раз и то, когда малыш Сехунни ещё пускал слюни на воротничок распашонки, крича и отчаянно желая выбраться из пелёнок. И не важно, что Чунмён совсем не хотел расставаться со своим любимым деточкой, плакал, и ещё больше не хотел оставлять его именно с Минсоком. Обращаясь к хёну за помощью, лицо у господина Ву было такое, словно он перед этим заходил к Сатане, но тот уже отказал ему и выбора не осталось.

Минсок бы оскорбился такому отношению, но против правды не попрёшь: Мин был не очень хорошим человеком, нерадивым братом, но что хуже всего, - он был очень хреновым омегой. К двадцати восьми годам он не был замужем, ни с кем не встречался и имел кучу проблем с окружением. 

Одна из таких проблем в итоге и не дала ему закрыть перед мрачным и заплаканным Чунмёном дверь. Из-за неразборчивости в связях, ожидаемо, произошёл скандал и Киму, как бы он не хотел отрицать очевидное, нужно было кровь из носа, очистить немного свою репутацию, а ещё лучше - улучшить её, пожив немного вдали от сует, и реабилитироваться в глазах, презираемого им, общества.

Пожить немного примерным, заботливым омегой, неся ответственность за мальца казалось Минсоку идеальным выходом, но как это часто бывает, просто всё было только в теории. 

День перестал быть хорошим, как только дверь за Чунмёном закрылась. Сунув куксящемуся белобрысику печеньку, чтобы не смел сырость разводить, Минсок бросился торопливо собирать свои вещи. Время поджимало, мелкого нужно было отвести в садик, находящийся в каком-то замкадье Сеула, а в холостяцкой берлоге Мина, как на зло, ничего не хотело находиться. 

Когда критично крякнул будильник, отводя последний рубеж для выхода из дома и прибытия на место без опозданий, Ким, чертыхаясь, бросил сумку с вещами и кинулся разыскивать переноску для кота. Единственное живое существо, которое искренне любил омега, не представлялось ему возможным оставить на кого-нибудь другого. Тан для Минсока вот как Сехун для Чунмёна, но только он его ни за что не оставит, бросив на непонятно кого. 

Выйдя из раздумий, Минсок немного наклонился вправо, высматривая в зазоре между ног своих и, прижавшегося к нему, Сехуна клетку с Таном. Омега выдохнул, взволнованно пожёвывая нижнюю губу и размышляя о том, не слишком ли плохо его котику. Но пришлось приободриться против воли, ведь это кот Мина, а не чей-нибудь, с Кимом выжил значит и поездку в общественном транспорте переживёт. Поездку не обязательную, но Мин просто запаниковал и с дуру потащил несчастную животинку вместе с собой.

Выбравшись наконец-то из душного транспорта, омега, держа в одной руке переноску с Таном, а в другой замёрзшие пальчики ребёнка, прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, задерживая дыхание, выдохнул и, размяв шею до отчётливого хруста позвонков, смело отправился от остановки к детскому саду. Сехун всё это время, высоко задрав голову, смотрел на омегу. Минсок ответил, хмурясь, мимолётно на этот взгляд, но так и не понял, что за выражение лица было у мальчика.

Минсока, по чести, это не особо и заботило. Догадывался омега, конечно, что выглядел он в глазах мальчишки не как сладенькая, нежная к прикосновениям зефирка и совсем не был похож на истинно проомеженного Чунмёна. Иногда, у Мина закрадывалась мысль, что вся омежность, которой ему не досталось в утробе оммы в итоге, помноженная на два перешла к Чунмёну ещё сверх его собственной.

Не удивительно, что мальчишка в ступоре. Ведь чтобы выглядеть омегой, Киму надо было не шевелиться, не произносить ни звука и застыть изваянием. Потому что малейшее слово или движение, рушило весь его образ, кропотливо сотканный и щедро подаренный природой. Не был Ким Минсок по своей сути омегой или всё-таки был, но очень и очень плохим. На любителя.

Дойдя до резных зелёных ворот, омега перевёл дыхание и покосился на мальчишку вопросительно.

\- Ну и куда нам дальше? - подёргав за руку привлёк он внимание, задумавшегося малыша.

Сехун неторопливо повёл омегу вслед за собой вокруг двухэтажного здания, петляя по каменным дорожкам среди выжелтенных осенью клёнов и яблонь. Красиво всё было настолько, что даже нечувствительный обычно к красоте природы Минсок шёл, разглядывая аллеи и клумбы, с восхищённо раскрытым ртом. Омега ещё больше чем обычно, становился похож в такие моменты на удивлённо-поражённого кота, не только чертами лица, но и повадками.

На детских площадках аккуратные домики и заборчики, турнички и карусельки с качельками - маленькие и очень-очень красивые, яркие словно только выкрашенные и удивительно ладные, будто из сказки. Минсок прицокнул языком и оценив, покивал сам себе головой, признавая, что Чунмён не только хороший омега, но ещё и хороший родитель. Да и муж, конечно, тоже. Вон как подорвался самостоятельно вытаскивать Ифаня из его китайских проблем.

Доведя омегу до коричневой двери с надписью "старшая группа", Сехун развернулся и принялся вглядываться своими светлыми, серо-карими глазами в лисьи глаза Минсока. Омега начинал нервничать под этим, говорящим ему что-то прямым текстом, взглядом, потому что совершенно не мог понять, что этим жалостливым глазёшкам в пол-лица, хлопающим угольным ресничкам и сведённым на переносице бровкам от него нужно.

Поэтому не придумал ничего лучше, чем подпихнуть его несильно в спину и подбодрить, покашливая: - Ну... Иди давай, что ли... Мм?

\- А ты... потом... заберёшь меня? - с какой-то страдальческой интонацией в голосе спросил мальчишка, вцепляясь пальчиками обеих рук в рукав чёрного пальто омеги.

\- Ну, конечно, заберу, - не понял чужой паники Минсок, слабо оттягивая захваченную руку на себя.

\- Не потеряешься? Найдёшь меня? - скептически, ровным голосом, словно робот, подсчитывающий проценты удачливости Минсока и недовольный ими, к слову, поинтересовался ребёнок.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? - возмутился Минсок на полных оборотах, забывая на мгновенье, что перед ним стоит всего лишь ребёнок, оставленный на малознакомого и странного дядю. Поэтому немного смягчился, вспомнив об этом, но продолжил: - Я ещё омму твоего в садик водил и ничего, вырос он и выжил! Вон, даже ты родился, так что не надо думать, что дядя Минсок совсем глупенький и безответственный. Я заберу тебя и даже не опоздаю!

Кажется, удовлетворённый и немного успокоенный услышанным, Сехунни отпустил руку омеги и, торопливо взбежав по небольшой лестнице, скрылся за дверью. Минсок же, сбросив маску самоуверенного парня, достал телефон и сфотографировал дверь и табличку на ней. Чтобы действительно найти потом мальца и не ударить перед ним в грязь лицом. Пока Мин скался у лестницы из двери вышел омега-воспитатель.

\- Это вы, господин Ким, который привёл к нам сегодня Сехунни? – поинтересовался стройный, невысокий омега у Минсока.

\- Да, а что? - расслабляя на горле шарф, поинтересовался Минсок. Ким придирчиво оглядел ещё один образчик истинной омежьей сущности, невольно, как и всегда, проводя параллель с собой.

\- Чунмён-ши предупредил, что теперь вы будете приводить Сехунни в садик, - улыбнулся обворожительно молодой мужчина, поправляя кокетливым движением идеально лежащие волосы. - Но я думал, что вы зайдёте внутрь, что бы я вас запомнил и мы познакомились.

Минсок склонил голову, спрятав лицо, под чёлкой, вздохнул и резко вскинулся, в следующий миг обворожительно улыбаясь.

\- Ким Минсок, - представился омега и пафосно приложил руку к груди. Шутливо, изящно поклонился, не отводя хитрых глаз от воспитателя, и выпрямился. - Прошу прощенья, мне внезапно позвонили с работы, я как раз собирался зайти.

\- Чжан Исин, - улыбнулся открыто, проникшийся симпатией, омега. - Тогда я всё равно рад, что вышел и встретил вас сам. Не забывайте уделять нам время, господин Ким, нам есть много чего рассказать об успехах Сехунни.

\- Непременно, - стараясь скрыть, упавшее из-за данной новости настроение, улыбнулся омега на прощание и, поклонившись, торопливо пошёл к выходу.

Уже не стоя, а сидя в комфорте, трясясь в экспрессе и прижимая, спрятанного в пальто, Тана в чистейшем и искреннейшем желании согреть своего пушистого "ребёнка", Минсок думал о том, что после придётся переехать в снятый где-то за Сеулом дом, где по какой-то неясной причине должен был жить Ким с ребёнком. Но вопросов, получив от Чунмёна ключи и адрес на клочке смятой от волненья бумажки, омега задать не успел. Видимо серьёзные у Ифаня проблемы. Достаточные для того, чтобы сменить на время место жительства. Опять же ситуацию с детским садом не объясняло тогда ничего.

"К чёрту, не моё это дело!" - подумал Минсок, зарываясь носом в длинный и мягкий мех, пригревшегося на груди и уснувшего, Тана. 

Собирая по квартире вещи уже без спешки, предварительно насыпав коту корма, омега заметил приставленную к стене чужую спортивную сумку. В ней оказались вещи Сехуна, самые необходимые: несколько джинс, десяток плотно спрессованных рубашек, парочка кофт, носки, трусишки с маечками, тёплые вещи и аккуратные ботиночки, спортивный костюм и ещё какая-то мелочь. Минсок, сложив всё обратно, подтащил сумку на видное место и принялся собирать свои вещи по похожему принципу.

Затем, попив чай с бутербродами, сидя по-турецки на хлипком стуле, подумал-подумал и сгрёб всё съестное в отдельный пакет. Попозже закинул туда же парочку найденных чистых тетрадей, две ручки и с десяток карандашей. Вот мало ли что пригодится! Ох уж этот Чунмён! Не объяснил ничего толком, денег тоже не оставил, а Мин разбирайся теперь, что брать, а что не брать!

Омега утёр испарину со лба, собрал чёлку и закрепил на макушке забавный хвостик пшеничных волос, чтобы ничего не мешало делу и его рассуждениям.

Мину не жалко, купить маленькому нахлебнику-племянничку поесть, взамен любимой пачки сигарет, если нужда вдруг прижмёт. Не вопрос даже на пиво забить, купив вместо него белобрысику мармеладных мишек, но Минсок не привык заботиться о ком-то, кроме своего кота. Пора, чтобы стать семьянином или родителем прошла стороной, оставив омеге вынужденную неопределённость из-за странного поведения и специфических вкусов.

Ким, после скандала, какое-то время не мог вернуться на прежнюю работу и следовало бы найти новую. Но где искать? Кем устраиваться? Чего опасаться? Минсок не без оснований подумывал, что Мён не настолько продуманный и последовательный насколько хотелось бы, а Мина в таких случаях чутьё не обманывало. Что-то подсказывало, что приедут они с пацанёнком, а в холодильнике мышь повесилась.

Устряпавшись после сбора вещей и маломальской уборки, жаркий и потный Минсок завалился на постель, утыкаясь лицом в одеяло. Не насыщенный, едва заметный, но прочно впитавшийся, словно нитками пришитый, острый лимонно-мятный запах подставившей его мразоты, исходил от минсоковых одеял. Грязно, со вкусом выругавшись, омега сполз с постели на коленки, поленился ещё пару мгновений, но всё-таки снял застиранный серо-голубой пододеяльник с одеяла и остервенело затолкал его в стиральную машинку.

Мужчина принял душ, быстренько сполоснувшись, и завалился спать, пока есть время. 

Проспав четыре часа, омега отодрал себя от постели и поспешно оделся, схватил свои баулы, переноску с котом под мышку и поплёлся к остановке. Людей в экспрессе почти не было, поэтому мужчина преспокойненько раскидал свои сумки по соседним сиденьям, чтоб никто не подсел рядом, и сполз на своём немного вниз, широко по-мужицки расставив ноги и уткнулся в телефон.

Редкие омеги неодобрительно косились, глядя на него, альфы же, облизываясь на обтянутые чёрным аппетитные ляжки, всяческими звуками намекали, что хотели бы сесть рядышком. Минсок же, нахально скалясь, хлопал ресничками и смотрел ничего не понимающим взглядом, чем отпугивал потенциальных новых знакомых.

Наконец-то доехав до чёртового детского сада, Минсок, взмыленный и обвешанный котомками, как навьюченный осёл из последних сил и терпения плёлся до бежевого здания, забрезжившего на горизонте его несбыточной мечтой. Когда тяжесть внезапно исчезла с правого, нывшего безбожно, плеча, Минсок удивлённо повернул голову, взглядом упираясь в чьи-то крепкие, широкие ключицы, выглядывающие из-за под кричаще красной футболки.

Минсок залип на этих ключицах, в которые зубами вгрызаться в порыве страсти сам Бог велел, зацепился взглядом за выпирающий, движущийся плавно кадык, и томно вздохнул. Моргнул, замедленно, переводя взгляд вверх, так словно ресницы свинцом налились и встретился взглядом с большеглазым, броско лопоухим альфой с ярко-красными, словно огненными волосами.

\- Мне вам помочь? - раздался молодой бархатный бас, насыщенный всеми тонами красоты и крепкий как дорогой и выдержанный коньяк.

Порыв сильного ветра окатил омегу запахом незнакомца, словно океан - песчаный берег холодной волной. Аромат сладких персиков никак не вязался в голове Минсока с этим высоким и крепким альфой. Удивительный, в куртке на распашку, пышущий силой и здоровьем в не новых, но достаточно хороших вещах. 

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Минсок, потирая плечо и облегчённо вздыхая. В последний миг успевая вспомнить, что следует поблагодарить альфу улыбкой.

Она получилась искренняя и дружелюбная, такая какими Минсок не пользовался уже давно. Альфа неожиданно ярко и мило покраснел, отвёл смущённо взгляд и потёр левой рукой ямочку на щеке. Другой же легко закинул тяжёлые сумки на плечо и пошёл, не меняя позы под их весом, как это происходило с Мином.

\- Я вас...- смутился снова альфа и голос его немного дрожал. - Я вас здесь раньше не видел.

\- Я за племянником пришёл, брат попросил, - почему-то захотел Минсок зарекомендовать себя в глазах альфы, как свободного. Только после того, как слова соскользнули с языка, он вспомнил, что альфа вообще-то тоже идёт за кем-то в садик. Мысленно омега дал себе крепкую затрещину. - А вы за кем?

\- А я за сыном, - дёргая мочку красного, как помидор уха, негромко поделился красноволосый гигант.

Минсок тут же, мигом помрачнел, как туча, ругая свою несчастную судьбу последними словами - в кой-то веке понравился альфа, а шанс реабилитироваться тут же, виляя издевательски задницей, испарился как выпущенный изо рта сигаретный дым.

Омега насуплено поглядывал на ни в чём неповинного альфу и старался внутренне успокоиться. Не виноват в его проблемах привлекательно пахнущий и аппетитно выглядящий незнакомый альфа. Ну никак.

Минсок удивился, замечая, что они остановились у одной коричневой двери. Шестерёнки в голове начали крутиться с удивительной скоростью.

\- О, и вам сюда! – обрадованно, почти без осадка, выдохнул омега и сбросил с себя маску, набившей оскомину зефирности, меняя неуловимо тембр голоса и вплетая в него приказные нотки, ловко используемые им на работе. - Позовите, пожалуйста, Сехунни и предупредите Исина, что я завтра зайду. Мне сегодня не очень удобно.

Внимательно слушающий, большими и красивыми глазами не пропускающий ни одного слова, слетающего с пухлых омежьих губ, альфа молчал несколько секунд после воцарившейся тишины, а затем, словно пёс, встряхнулся и кивнул головой понятливо.

Стоило широкой спине скрыться за коричневой дверью, как Минсок проклинал своё существование в который раз и представлял, как наподдаст особо деятельному Чунмёну, который внезапно решил, что омеге следует пройти курс молодого отца.

Не успел Минсок разойтись в своих мыслях пуще, как торопливые шажки раздались на лестнице и кто-то маленький, ощутимым толчком, прижался, дрожа, к его животу. Мужчина тихо вздохнул, огладив легонько худенькие плечики в кашемировом пальто, скользнул ладонью по закутанной наспех шарфом шее и забрался пальцами в приглаженные, приятно тяжёлые светлые пряди.

Задушенные всхлипы раздались откуда-то снизу, а маленькие ручки грозились своей стальной хваткой лишить омегу кислорода.

\- Я боялся, что ты заблудишься и не придёшь, - признался скрипучим от слёз голосом малыш. – Омма часто говорил, что ты легкомысленный.

\- Ну и зря ты боялся, я же обещал тебе, что приду, - Минсок опустил сумки и переноску на асфальт, присаживаясь перед хнычущим мальчиком на корточки. – Послушай меня, Сехунни, ладно?

Дождавшись пока всхлипы утихнут, тоненькие пальчики оботрут усыпанные веснушками щёчки, а кулачки протрут покрасневшие глаза, Минсок аккуратно взял замёрзшие пальчики в свои ладони и глядя снизу-вверх, ободряюще улыбнулся.

\- Хунни, мы с тобой нечасто виделись, по разным причинам, - вздохнул омега, немного раскаиваясь об этом, о том, что так сложилось. - Но ты сын моего родного брата, мой единственный племянник. Я тебя ни за что не брошу и не обижу, не забуду забрать из садика, не оставлю тебя в магазине или ещё где-нибудь. Твой омма в чём-то прав, называя меня легкомысленным, но это касается той части взрослой жизни, которую маленькому Хунни, ещё трудно понять. Но то, что касается заботы о маленьких и очень хорошеньких детках… в этом я серьёзен. Веришь мне?

Сехун робко улыбнулся от услышанных слов, погладил Минсока пальчиками по скуле и кивнул, наконец-то расслабляясь.

\- Ну и отлично, значит теперь пойдём домой? – немного устало произнёс Минсок, взваливая на себя тяжёлые сумищи.

Навигатор, часом ранее, сообщил омеге, что до их нового дома идти всего полчаса. Стиснув зубы, Минсок решил, что с такими нагрузками ему ещё неделю не придётся расстраиваться, что его систематические занятия в спортзале канули в небытие. Мальчишка несмело предложил помощь, желая понести переноску с котом. Омега пристально смотрел на бледные пальчики, тонкие как графитные карандашики, и не решался водрузить на них переноску с отъевшимся котом. 

Но сжатые в тонкую полоску задрожавшие губёшки ребёнка, заставили омегу стремительно передумать. После шаткого спокойствия и доверия, Мин меньше всего хотел взрыва слёз и истерики. Пока они шли по жёлтой дороге из опавших листьев, на пути их был парк, не оживлённая, безопасная дорога, небольшой пруд с мостом и парочка магазинов. 

Омега в ужасе оглядывался вокруг, думая, что они заблудились и отбились от цивилизации, странно, что Сехун, кажется, был всем доволен. Пинал листья, за некоторыми, останавливаясь, нагибался и подбирал, собирая своеобразный букет. Когда в далеке, едва ли не посреди пустыря стали виднеться две обшарпанные трёхэтажки, Ким захотел вздёрнуться, потому что номер на одной их них, полностью совпадал с номером на бумажке, данной Чунмёном.

У дальнего и по совместительству второго подъезда на лавочке воронами на жёрдочках расселась крикливая молодёжь; не такая ужасная, как представлял мужчина, детская площадка сейчас пустовала, на парковке с неровным асфальтовым покрытием стояла только чья-то старенькая хонда.

\- Надеюсь, у нас не будет культурного шока, когда мы с тобой окажемся внутри, - вздохнул Минсок, обречённо прикасаясь к ручке подъездной двери.

Из подъезда пахнуло запахом хлорки и влажной, душной теплоты. Бодрящийся до этого момента белобрысик, скривил носик и попытался спрятать его в складках шарфа. Внутри было просторно и грязно-светло, от лампочки, спрятанной под коричневым стеклом.

\- Ну и гадюшник, - пробормотал Минсок, подходя к квартире с позолоченным номером один. Сехун плёлся за ним хвостиком.

Ключ поворачивался туговато, но дверь при открытии не скрипела, что не могло не радовать. Мин, нащупав на стене включатель, озарил прихожую светом и сбросил с себя весь груз. Повесив свою и чужую одежду на пустую вешалку, Ким деловито прошёл дальше, засовывая свой нос во все комнаты.

Квартира оказалась однокомнатной не блещущей уютом или обстановкой, с маленькой кухней и единственным её плюсом, - ванной комнатой со свежим ремонтом и качественной сантехникой. Подарков от Мёна, в виде моющих средств или постельного белья, конечно же не оказалось. Не было вообще ничего, спасибо, чутью Минсока, что еды из дома взял, иначе совсем «труба» была бы.

Омега, покусывая губу и мученически вздыхая, взъерошил растрепавшиеся на ветру волосы, раздумывая набрать «братца», но всё же полез в карман своего пальто за кошельком.

На самое необходимое должно было хватить, а потом…Чёрт его знает! Хоть на панель…  
Сехун, новости о том, что нужно сходить в магазин, не сильно обрадовался, но оставлять в малыша в мрачной квартире одного, Минсоку отчего-то не хотелось.

Вернувшись с магазина, родственнички перекусили купленными неподалёку горячими хот-догами, запили всё это газировочкой и весь остаток дня перемывали квартиру, трудясь, как чернорабочие. Полы, мебель, окна и кое-где стены, вся посуда и техника, - казалось уборке не будет конца. 

И если, упав на свежезастеленный диван омега не находил в себе сил и слова сказать, то крошечный Сехунни не мог даже думать. Взрослый омега и ребёнок просто смотрели друг на друга, общаясь взглядами. Даже этого казалось много. Через полчаса, Минсок подхватил малыша на руки и на заплетающихся ногах отнёс в ванную.

Разморённый теплой водой, Хунни послушно сидел и благосклонно терпел все неумелые потуги дядюшки, связанные с его мытьём. Сидя на корточках у ванны и намыливая светловолосую головушку Сехуна шампунем, омега наконец-то заметил, что у мальчика такой же невыразительный запах, как и у него. 

\- Хунни, а ты альфа или омега? – спросил Мин, даже не задумываясь о какой бы то ни было деликатности. Прямой, как палка.

Строгие, чётко очерченные бровки малыша съехались на переносице, выражая своё недовольство. Сонный и расслабленный секунду назад, ребятёнок скрестил руки на груди и фыркнул.

\- Запах просто не выразительный, совсем как у меня… - вяло попытался оправдаться Минсок, сдувая со лба, лезущую в глаза, прядку.

\- Я альфа, - деловым тоном заявил Сехун с пирамидкой из волос и пены на голове, от чего Мин едва не прыснул со смеху. – А ты, дядя Минсок?

\- А что я? – переспросил омега посмеиваясь и поднимаясь с затекших ног за лейкой душа. 

\- Ты выглядишь как омега, но ведёшь себя как альфа, - процитировал альфёныш, наверняка слышимые им не раз фразы Чунмёна. И зажмурил глазки, когда омега начал смывать пену с его волос.

Хоть мальчишка и сказал, услышанную из уст родителей фразу, но смотрел он на Минсока всё так же восторженно-зачарованно, наверняка не понимая сути слов Чунмёна и пытаясь её как-то истолковать. 

Вытерев, высушив, ещё раз, на всякий случай, покормив, Минсок наконец-то уложил ребёнка спать и сам пошёл в ванную.

Растворяясь в тепле воды, Минсок прикрыл глаза, откинувшись головой на полотенце и принялся самыми кончиками пальцев скользить по уставшему за день, совершенно вымотавшемуся и саднящему от усталости телу. Омега вспоминал, закусив губу и часто дыша, сладкий аромат персиков, облизывался и постанывал, двигая ладонью по возбуждённому члену. Но стоило вспомнить, что манящий и сладкий мужчина – альфа, что он будет брать грубо и сильно, втрахивая своим телом в скрипящий матрас или любую другую поверхность, как возбуждение спадало на нет.

Минсок разочарованно, с блестящим на дне зрачков отчаянием, распахнул глаза и, резко поджав ноги, с головой ушёл под воду, чтобы хотя бы на минуту закрыться. И, чёрт! Не думать, не думать об этом! Чтобы через минуту всплыть, отплёвываясь от попавшей в рот воды и в который раз смириться с тем, что он такой, какой есть. Возбуждение слабыми отголосками ходило по выбившемуся из сил телу, требуя удовлетворения. 

Пришлось вспомнить тонкого и ладного мразоту Бекхёна, кислого и неуловимого, но очень сладко кричащего, когда тот немного возбуждён и изрядно пьян. Представляя на месте своего кулака, хлюпающую задницу Бёна, Минсок долго и со вкусом, до напряжения в мышцах и шумного плеска воды наказывал подставившего его шлюхана. Двигался быстро, рвано, зло и беспощадно.

На пике, почти реально ощущая себя в жаркой тесноте чужого тела, Минсока выгнуло дугой, стон сорвался с обкусанных, покрасневших губ, а стенка напротив, окрасилась белой, вязкой струёй. Тяжело дыша и шумно сглатывая, стараясь как можно скорее пережить охватившую тело негу, Мин лежал в остывающей воде и безразлично скользил взглядом по всё ещё дрожащему телу. Сзади, пониже спины ожидаемо не свирбело и ничего крупного и продолговатого в отверстие не просилось.

Правая рука показательно покраснела и горела от жёсткого трения, уморённая потугами омеги, она, свесившись с бортика ванны, отказывалась шевелиться. Даже пальцем. А Мину всё ещё хотелось брать, подводить к черте и сгорать в страсти чужого, открытого тела. Минсок, как бы пафосно и литературно это не звучало, был альфой, которому не повезло родиться в теле омеги. Более того, он был красив, совершенно здоров и мог родить. Чем его постоянно и укоряли.

Но Минсок не играл ни для других, ни для себя, за что и осуждался Чунмёном, друзьями, знакомыми и нормами общества. Веселился обычно с пьяными или глупыми омежками, а они частенько включали в себя и одно и другое. 

Выныривая из безрадостных дум, Минсок кое-как перебрался через бортик ванны и встал на подрагивающие ноги, наскоро обтёрся полотенцем, нацепил на себя халат и поплёлся спать.

***

В выходные, Минсок с Сехуном сидели дома и смотрели мультики, потому что выходить гулять под промозглым дождём и пронизывающим ветром не было никакого желания. Омега, развалившись на диване в халате лениво жевал чипсы, грея под боком пушистую дитятку, и прикармливал свою, рисующую на полу, цыпушку, преспокойненько переживая очередную течку.

Сехуну понравился усилившийся морозный запах снега с примесями выхлопных газов машин, сладостью еловых иголочек и шоколада. Минсок тихонечко хихикал в кулак над водящим носиком из стороны в сторону альфочкой, стремящимся определить его источник и рвущимся оголтело на улицу, чтобы слепить снеговика и поиграть в снежки.

Выражение лица растерянного Сехуна, увидевшего в окно, что снега на улице и в помине нет, заставило Минсока смеяться чуть ли не до колик. На бесконечные расспросы о том, что это за запах мужчина ответил, что это его одеколон, чтобы не мучить больше ребёнка.

К понедельнику, поживший под крылышком Ким Минсока образцово показательный и смирный мальчик превратился в проказливого, весёлого и не желающего сидеть на месте шкоду. По дороге в детский сад, он бежал на десять шагов впереди, перепрыгивал через лужи, а устав ждать омегу, подбегал к нему и нарезал круги вокруг него.

Мина всё же немного потряхивало, поэтому, когда они пришли и встретили в раздевалке нежно улыбающегося им Исина в леггинсах, Ким извинился, поцеловал в макушку Сехуна и сломя голову понёсся домой. И до изнеможения дрочил всё время до самого выхода. Раскрасневшийся, вспотевший и дико уставший, Минсок торопливо обтёрся салфеткой, прыгнул в свободные штаны, накинул сверху плащ и побежал в детский сад за Сехуном.

Исин, желавший с Кимом побеседовать о рисунках радуги, сделанных альфочкой сегодня, истолковал затраханный вид Минсока верно и даже несколько ярче, чем всё есть на самом деле. О чём сказали его стремительно краснеющие щёки и шея. Мин на его ключицах залип конкретно, мысленно представил, как дул бы на них и следом покусывал, а этого делать ой как не следует.

Минсок не помнил, как он выполз на улицу, но там, из-за минусовой температуры ему стало значительно легче. Когда они с цыпушкой держась за ручки зашли в магазин за продуктами, что находится на середине пути к дому, омега так и вовсе, стал чувствовать себя как огурчик.

Запаса сил омеги хватило ненадолго, но он успел приготовить ужин и принять ванну. Сегодня Минсок не стал помогать Сехуну принимать водные процедуры, а лишь сидел у двери на стуле и немного руководил процессом. Когда мальчонка закончил вытираться полотенцем и побежал в комнату, чтобы переодеться, омега легонько приобнял его, погладил по влажным волосам, поцеловал в макушку и похвалил альфочку за то, какой он уже большой и самостоятельный.

ЧСВ Сехуна после этого стало зашкаливать, он как важная птица тоже расхаживал в большом ему халате и передразнивал мальчишек из садика. Минсок устал смеяться и шутливо пугал Хунни, что он завтра проснётся в одной кровати с морщинистым стариком.

\- Ты такой же красивый, как и вчера, - видимо немного переживая, мальчонка не пускал проснувшегося Минсока к зеркалу и первым рассматривал омегу, на предмет ужасающих морщин.

Не находя которых, он сразу же расслабился. И снова понемножку начал шкодить.

Выходя из квартиры немного позже, чем обычно Минсок зацепился в темноте коридора за что-то брючиной и возился, пытаясь её безболезненно достать из чьих-то тисков. Сехун дожидался копошащегося омегу в подъезде.

На лестничной клетке хлопнула дверь напротив, раздались чьи-то шаги и тихое ворчание. После раздалось удивлённо-восторженное: 

\- Сехунни! Омма, посмотри, тут Сехун! Ты чего тут делаешь?

\- Доброе утро, - вежливо отозвался Минсоков мальчик и, развернувшись, смущённо шикнул в темноту квартиры: - Минсокк-и, ну поторопись же!

Минсок, наконец-то освободив штанину, торопливо вышел на свет, захлопывая за собой дверь.

\- Иду-иду, - отозвался омега, натягивая на Сехуна шапку так, чтобы закрывала уши и только после этого поднимая взгляд на стоящих впереди людей.

И лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что его соседом, оказался смотрящий сейчас на них с Сехуном во все глаза персиковый альфа, помогший ему в пятницу. Идеальный, занятый альфа, отдаться которому хотелось бы, но не представлялось ни единой возможности.

\- Какой приятный сюрприз, - улыбнувшись, поклонился воспитанно омега. – Мы с вами соседи, господин…

Минсок мог бы до следующего пришествия ждать от альфы ответа, если бы стоящий рядом ребёнок не дёрнул родителя за серую распахнутую куртку, выводя из состояния стазиса и не позвал: - Омма!

Красноволосый мужчина испуганно вздрогнул и почему-то затравлено посмотрел на Мина, ожидая видимо не самую хорошую реакцию.

\- Джонни! – шикнул на ребёнка красноволосый, длинноногий, персиковый кусочек чистого блаженства, одёргивая сына, но было поздно.

Минсок всё слышал и у него с бешенной скоростью в груди стучало сердце. Этот…этот идеал того, как должен выглядеть альфа, мокрая мечта любого омеги…сам омега? Не укладывалось в голове.

\- Пак Чанёль… - отмерев, представился поникший и напряжённый молодой человек, ожидая чужую реакцию. 

Джонни виновато поглядывал на омму снизу-вверх, прижимаясь к нему под бок.

\- А я Ким Минсок, очень приятно познакомиться, - искренне выдохнул Ким опешившему омеге и, прогоняя с лица удивление, улыбнулся. – Думаю, нам всем стоит поторопиться, иначе мы опоздаем. – обратился омега уже и к напуганным из-за напряжения детям.

На самой обворожительной улыбке Ким Минсока, а именно хитренькими, загадочными глазами, не буксовал только слепец. На радость Минсока, Чанёль оказался не из слепых и тоже на несколько мгновений выпал из реальности, томительно прослеживая изгиб пухлых губ.

Сегодня они шли вчетвером в два раза более шкодный и легкомысленный Джонни, утащил Сехуна вперёд от взрослых, громко смеялся и рассказывал что-то очень интересное. Омеги шли не спеша, Минсок улыбался, глядя себе под ноги и по сторонам, а Чанёль спотыкался на ровном месте и шёл с таким лицом, будто хотел провалиться сквозь землю.

Минсок одним глазом приглядывал за бегущей впереди малышнёй, вторым сканировал будто задеревеневшего Чанёля и прикидывал, о чём бы можно было с ним поболтать. Хотелось слышать могучий бас, видеть заразительную улыбку на красивом лице и узнать его поближе. Как можно ближе.

\- Чанёль, - позвал-таки Мин, замечая, как дёрнулся от его голоса омега, сокрушённо прикрывая глаза. – Ты так напряжён…я что-то не то сказал тебе сегодня?

\- Нет, ч-что ты. Ты… з-з-замечательный, - заикаясь ответил омега, краснея всей шеей и лицом в тон своей томатно-вишнёвой футболке. – Это я…урод.

Омега опустил голову вниз и плечи его опустились. Минсок не удержался, шагая ближе и хватаясь пальцами за большую и широкую ладонь, которая была, наверное, раза в два больше, чем его собственная. Желание опровергнуть злые и жестокие слова жгло горло. А Минсока буквально потряхивало от острой, не понятной ему самому необходимости это сделать.

Красноволосый, растрёпанный омега покраснел и недоверчиво покосился на их сцепленные ладони.

\- Ты замечательный, Чанёль, и вон какой красивый! – заверил омега, задирая высоко голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

Нежные пальчики Минсока успокаивающе скользили по напряжённой спине Пака, губы говорили что-то доброе и приятное, глаза смотрели сочувствующе, но без жалости, а подбадривая.

Чанёль надломлено улыбнулся и шмыгнул носом, утирая кулаком непролитые слезинки, а другой рукой крепче сжимая чужую. Миниатюрную, красивую, ласковую руку белокожего, словно фарфорового Минсока.

Чанёль понемногу расслабился, а на подходе к садику так уже и вовсе болтал без умолку громче неугомонного Джонни. Минсок был этому безумно рад, рядом с говорливым Чанёлем было уютно и комфортно, а запах персиков обволакивал Мина плотно, но искусно, словно дорогой парфюм притаившийся на шарфике.

Минсоку нравилось смотреть на то, как двигаются чужие, не утончённые по-омежьи губы, как краснели от похвалы его топорщащиеся уши и расцветали на щеках озорные ямочки. От бархатного смеха, потели ладони и учащалось дыхание, хотелось обладать этой, доведённой до совершенства, чужой неправильной красотой.

Чанёль, не считая характера, воплощал собой силу и мощь альфы, он был высок и крепок, с широкими ладонями и длинными пальцами. Ким малодушно мечтал обменяться с нежным и мягким на самом-то деле, проомеженным от кончиков пальцев ног до макушки, Чанёлем телами. 

Минсок подолгу созерцал Пака, сложив подбородок на одну руку, а другой незамысловато проводя по воздуху во время разговоров, но мысленно неотвратимо наматывая на кулак шлейф персикового аромата. Пристальными взглядами он притягивал к себе вроде бы отстраняющегося всё дальше, беспомощно упирающегося, но становящегося всё ближе Чанёля. 

Пак видимо…поддался. Потому что вдыхал судорожно крупинки снежного аромата с лёгких пшеничных волос, когда думал, что Минсок не заметит. Скользил восхищёнными взглядами по чужим утончённости, хрупкости и кукольности. А узнав Кима получше и заметив в его поведении отсутствие нежностных лепетаний об альфах, смешливо подколол однажды про не омежьи привычки, вроде мужественного и брутального бардака в квартире или сигареты втайне от Сехуна. Но было и что-то ещё. Неуловимое. Чанёль не мог подобрать слово, которое смогло бы описать его ощущения.

Омеги общались, сперва осторожно и чинно заходя друг к другу в гости на час или два, чтобы не надоесть, а затем, сдружившись, стали заваливаться друг к другу в любой момент и порой почти до ночи. После этого, более близкого общения Минсок больше не хотел поменяться с Чанёлем телами. Он возжелал его самого.

Эту неделю Минсок провёл словно в огне, по утрам наслаждаясь разговорами по дороге, затем не отлипая от телефона всё время, пока на подработке в магазине был перерыв. Вновь по дороге из садика и по несколько часов вечерами. И так день за днём. Мин как мальчишка, как зелёный подросток влюбился и хотел приклеиться к Паку намертво, впитывая в себя его персиковый аромат.

\- Минсокк-и, я хочу кушать, - заявил Сехунни, забравшись верхом на спину распластавшегося на диване омеги. – Дядя, Сокк-и!

\- Да-да, Хунни, я сейчас что-нибудь приготовлю, - просипел, измаянный ноющим сердцем, омега.

Все мысли были о Чанёле. Хотелось забраться на него, развести его длинные ноги и с чувством оттрахать пальцами, любуясь муками желания на чужом лице. У Мина давно никого не было. Ещё более давно у Мина не было никого в сердце… Это обещало стать большой проблемой.

\- А можно я лучше схожу поужинать к Джонни? Он меня звал поиграть, - заявил немного шепеляво мальчишка и поспешил добавить, заметив, что омега вознамерился возражать. – Дядя Ёль сам меня звал! Ну Минсокк-и, ну можно?

\- Можно, - депрессивно вздыхая, разрешил омега, заставляя себя выпустить из скрюченных пальцев телефон на котором было несколько общих фотографий с красноволосым соседом. И на которые Минсок собирался совершенно бессовестно подрочить ночью в ванной.

Омега печально вздохнул, отмечая, что на фоне его страданий хлопнула дверь за убежавшим альфёнышем. Мин не знал как подступиться к Чанёлю, как ничего не испортить… Ведь это Минсок был уродом, а далеко не Ёль.

Ёль правильный, добрый и нежный, смешливый и громкий, красивый, если смотреть глазами, а не одним местом, любит альф и детей. И подумаешь, что сам мог из любого альфы оригами сложить. Он пахнет волшебно! И сам, как чудесный, сбежавший из сказочных лесов, эльф.

А Минсок вот с какой стороны не глянь, так и так проштрафился: любит омег, любит омег и ещё раз любит омег. Попутно хорошенечко вытрахивая из них сладкие, довольные стоны. 

А Чанёль, не смотря на внешность, в сути-то своей правильный.

\- Ненавижу себя! – вскрикнул Минсок, тарабаня по матрасу ногами и крутя головой так, что ткань подо лбом и волосы нагрелись от трения. – Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!

\- Минсок? – разрезал воцарившуюся тишину взволнованный голос Чанёля, от звука которого Ким неудачно дёрнулся. – Что-то случилось?

Минсок приподнялся на локтях и повернул голову в сторону двери, выдыхая удивлённо:

\- Чанёль? Я не слышал, как ты вошёл…

Чанёль, застывший в дверном проёме, несмело вышагнул из темноты коридора и остановился в шаге от расправленного дивана, утыкаясь взглядом в белые лодыжки омеги. Минсок удивлённо приоткрыл рот, замечая, как заблестевшие глаза Пака лихорадочно чернели, пока скользили вверх по открытым стройным ногам Кима, а доходя до кромки короткого халата нервно дёрнулся его кадык. 

Мин вспыхнул и торопливо сел на колени, внизу живота начала стягивается тугая спираль из желания, с фитилём которой бессовестно игрался Чанёль.

\- Я…наб…то есть люб…любовался тобой, - выдал, запинаясь, высокий омега и рухнул обессилено на диван рядом с ошарашенным Минсоком. – Ты… ты такой красивый, Минсок, добрый, хороший! ...Нереальный. Я сперва завидовал тебе по-доброму…а потом…не знаю…как это случилось…влюбился…

С каждым словом смущённого и красного как рак Чанёля, но не закрывающегося ладонями, лицо Минсока вытягивалось всё больше и больше. 

Запинаясь, смущаясь, волнуясь, но он говорил. Говорил о чувствах, сложных и неясных, и таких, которые по мнению Минсока он не должен был испытывать вовсе. Видимо от альфы у Пака была не только внешность, - ведь сколько же смелости нужно, чтобы признаться в чём-то таком другому омеге. Чанёль пришёл, признался и смотрел теперь в его глаза ожидающе. Словно почувствовал и признал в Минсоке альфу?

Напряжённо вглядывающиеся в карамельные омуты напротив, глаза Чанёля блаженно закрылись, стоило аккуратным и нежным, словно из шёлка, подушечкам пальцев, пройтись успокаивающе по лицу. Минсок поймал чужой судорожный вздох губами и аккуратно приник к дрожащим губам омеги, целуя мягко, всего лишь надавливая.

Сильные ладони Пака, приятной тяжестью опустились на бока Минсока, затем сжали их и, подтащив, усадили на трясущиеся колени. Мин улыбнулся смущённому, неуверенному ни в чём, омеге и, наклонившись к вызывающе красному уху, шепнул: - Мне нравятся омеги. 

Ощутив усилившуюся дрожь сильного тела под собой, Минсок скользнул влажно пухлыми губами по охваченной жаром щеке вниз до подбородка, по челюсти провёл языком и потёрся носом о выпирающие ключицы. Вдыхая чужой усилившийся аромат, Мин шумно сглатывал слюну и плавно забирался пальчиками под низ чужой футболки.

\- Ты тоже нравишься мне… - сладко выдохнул Ким, задирая голову и глядя в мутные глаза, закусывающего губу Ёля. Поймав в чужом взгляде осмысленность, мужчина просяще подставил губки, чуть их вытягивая, чтобы после жмуриться счастливо под минутным цунами бушующих над ним губ. А отдышавшись, продолжить: - Ты понравился мне с первой встречи, с первого взгляда, с первой ноты аромата…

\- Мин! – всхлипнул отчаянно Чанёль, прижимая хрупкого по сравнению с ним Минсока к груди и стискивая его в своих отчаянных объятиях. Большой плюшевый омежка трясся всем телом, судорожно вдыхая слабый морозный запах с пшеничной макушки.

Минсок, как только хватка немного ослабла, продолжил осыпать сильную шею несдержанными поцелуями, горячими и жгучими, словно желая пометить мужчину до которого наконец-то дорвался, а руками заполз под футболку.

Чанёль, словно неискушённый, извивался остро и чувствительно от касаний Минсока, его жгучего взгляда, и жалящего жаром дыхания, опаляющего ключицы. Постанывал тихо и будто стыдливо, закусывал губы и запрокидывал голову.

Мин задыхался от чужой сладости, а когда наконец-то расстегнул ширинку чужих джинс то и вовсе завис на какое-то время, только громко, шумно дыша. Чанёль из-за того, что был выше и не мог увидеть то, что отражается на лице Минсока заскулил и принялся бодать легонько голову омеги своей, потому что на слова не было сил.

Минсок поднял голову, посмотрел потемневшими глазами Чанёлю в лицо и медленно, предвкушающе облизнулся.

Мин, нарочно потираясь оголёнными бёдрами о жёсткую ткань джинс и обозначая любовнику напряжение и готовность царящие в нём, попятился назад и поднялся с удобных колен. 

\- Мин? – севшим из-за возбуждения голосом испуганно позвал омега мужчину. – Я тебе не понравился? Не подхожу? – заплетающимся языком начал нести он какой-то бред.

\- Тебе нужно лечь поудобнее, всего-то, - выдохнул успокаивающе Минсок, нагибаясь и целуя омегу в красные волоски у виска. – Не волнуйся.

Ёль торопливо вполз на постель, по пути стягивая с себя одежду, и, оставшись в одних только трусах, улёгся на спину. Тяжёлое дыхание, топорщащийся бугорок на боксерах, расплавленное желание во взгляде и скребущие по простыням ладони – Чанёль явно не мог больше ждать.

Минсок словно тигр, грациозно надвигался на подрагивающего от желания омегу, на четвереньках полз по дивану и настойчиво развёл его ноги руками, усевшись на колени меж них. Минсок гладил руками напряжённые мышцы ног, щекоча их немного у паха, целовал тощий живот и опустил наконец-то свои ладони на выделяющийся влажным пятнышком на боксерах член.

Чанёль задышал сквозь зубы, умирая от не ощущаемой им раньше чувственности, но легко вытянутой откуда-то из глубин его тела Минсоком. Другим омегой.

Ким через ткань ощупывал контуры, гладил и, прикрывая глаза с мечтательной полуулыбкой на лице, пытался представить какой у Чанёля член. Достаточно длинный и крепкий, гладкий и красивый…горячий.

Ёль, смутившись, всхлипнул и всё же прижал к губам ладони, краснея уже не только шеей и лицом, но ещё и плечами.

Похоже это он сказал вслух. Минсоку хотелось засмеяться от чужого милого, заводящего ещё больше смущения, но омега сдержал себя улыбкой, не зная до конца, как на это может отреагировать Чанёль. Ведь в самую последнюю очередь он хотел бы его обидеть неправильной фразой или словом.

\- Мин… - всхлипнул Ёль, утирая со лба испарину. – П-п..перестань меня мучить…

Ким, улыбаясь пошленько, подцепил резинку чужих трусов и, позволив омеге вытянуть одну ногу, стянул боксеры, оставив их болтаться на другой ноге. Мин любуясь на чужое возбуждение, скользнул ладонью под пышущие жаром половинки и скользнув по ложбинке меж ними, утопил кончики пальцев в чужой хлюпающей тесноте.

Ёль, вздрогнув всем телом, ахнул и принялся жадно ловить воздух сухими губами, стараясь наполнить пылающую грудь кислородом. Внутри всё зудело, мечтало о движении и наполненности, а Минсок тянул, жестоко тянул и не желал этого дать.

Красноволосый омега почти был обижен, но заворожённый чужой сильной и соблазнительной красотой покорно лежал и не дёргался, беспрекословно подчиняясь своему сладкому мучителю. Бунт рождался и тлел в его глазах, стоило им опуститься на чужие аккуратные пальцы.

Ким, отметив в чужих глазах острое нетерпение, удовлетворённо прикрыл глаза, обмазывая член Чанёля его же смазкой. Омега от его действий подавился воздухом, но не успел и дёрнуться, как Ким искусно поймал эрекцию Пака в плен своего горячего рта.

\- Ааах! – сорвался протяжный, насыщенный звуком стон с губ Чанёля, который не сразу узнал свой голос – настолько он изменился.

А горячие упругие губы ритмично скользили вверх-вниз по персиковой сладости, а язык играючи ласкал сочащийся смазкой член. Мин пальцами одной руки подобрался к горячему и требующему его внимания отверстию, а другой рукой пережал член Чанёля у основания, чтобы он не кончил раньше.

\- Что же ты… - извиваясь охваченным жаром телом на влажных простынях задыхался, жмурясь, омега и едва мог говорить. - …делаешь со… мной…

Но Мин при всём желании не мог ответить на этот вопрос, потому что основательно был занят сладким, восхитительным членом не менее изумительного омеги. Он поднял взгляд на поскуливающего и дрожащего в сладких судорогах омегу, проводя языком под крайней плотью головки и дразня касаниями уздечку.

Чанёль бы кончил как в последний раз, если бы Минсок резко не отстранился, замирая над напрягшимся, часто дышащим омегой. Выждав несколько мгновений, Мин проник в Ёля пальцами, толкаясь мягко и исследующе, намеренно стараясь не попадать по чувствительным местам.

\- Я хочу тебя, Мин, - отчаянно просил омега, не замечая блестящих, дрожащих просто даже от его чуть судорожного дыхания, слёз в глазах. – Я хочу тебя, как никого и никогда…

Минсок, развязав узел на халате, распахнул его и отбросил куда-то на пол. Сбросил бельё и подобрался ближе, не позволяя Ёлю заметить его размер. Но позволяя прочувствовать очертания кожей на внутренней стороне бёдер и горящими половинками ягодиц.

Минсок устроил локти по бокам от Чанёля, тягуче приник к его раскрытым губам, мазнул ими по подбородку, лизнул в том месте шею и наконец-то толкнулся, наполняя сочащегося сладостью омегу собой.

Шумное дыхание, следующее будто друг за другом, вылетало их приоткрытых губ в те моменты, когда они не были заняты поцелуем. 

Минсок двигался аккуратно, но с силой, давая прочувствовать свою твёрдость, страстность и выносливость. Ким собирался либо доказать Чанёлю, что тот не пожалеет о своём решении, либо умереть, – иного не дано. Без большого, сильного, нежного и чувствительного Чанёля Минсок больше не представлял своей жизни.

Не мог даже представить, двигаясь в отзывчивом теле, ни на секунду, что могут возобновиться его хождения по клубам, непонятные связи и секс, если кого-нибудь хорошенечко споить или удачно подловить. Это следовало забыть, как страшный сон.

Чанёль любовался двигающимся в нём Минсоком, красивым, словно с самих небес упавшим, и не мог насмотреться на его плотно прикрытые пушистые, склеившиеся от влаги ресницы, сведённые в усердии брови и влажные, прилипшие ко лбу тёмно-пшеничные пряди. 

Он буквально искрился, от того, что влага на его теле поблёскивала, в свете люстры, а источаемый им терпкий, но не сильный запах снега подстёгивал возбуждение. Именно в данный момент меньше всего в этом мужчине ощущался омега.

Минсок внезапно ускорился, проходясь по чувствительным точкам внутри с таким усердием, словно желал слиться с Чанёлем воедино или хотя бы проникнуть в него как можно основательней и глубже.

\- Не.. не так сильно, Мин! – забился под Минсоком Чанёль, обнимая того за спину и чувствуя как там, под кожей, перекатываются крепкие мышцы, кончил.

Вязкая жидкость попала Минсоку на живот и грудь, сам он кончил, сорвавшись, кажется, от одного этого ощущения. Мин повалился на тяжело дышащего омегу, подтянулся на локтях и ткнулся губами в верхнюю губу раскрытого Паком рта, затем, скользнул туда своим языком в поисках чужого. Едва не задохнувшись от жгучего поцелуя, Чанёль обнял Минсока за тонкий пояс, а нащупав пышные ягодицы, поспешил шлёпнуть по ним, чтобы Мин хоть на мгновение оторвался от него и дал набрать в грудь кислорода.

\- Не слезу, - проворчал Мин, смотря на Ёля, как настороженный зверёк. – Пока не скажешь, что будешь встречаться со мной.

\- Ты… - всё ещё не в силах отдышаться, едва говорил омега, глядя на Минсока. - … ещё… в этом… сомневаешься?

***

Проснувшиеся одни в квартире, дети не поняли прикола и понеслись в квартиру к Сехуну.

В квартире вкусно пахло свежей выпечкой, Чанёль нашёлся детьми, стоящим у окна и мечтательно смотрящим куда-то вниз.

\- Омма, - позвал зевающий Джонни, проходя к столу и взбираясь на стул, без вопросов, словно он был у себя дома. – Доброе утро. Что у нас на завтрак?

\- Ммм, притащились? – обернулся к ним, счастливо улыбающийся, Чанёль, отставляя на стол кружку с кофе. – Доброе утро. Садитесь, сони-засони, я пожарил вам яичницу и испёк кексы.

\- А где Минсокк-и? – заволновавшись, спросил Сехун. Не реагируя на увещевания Джонни сесть рядом, а продолжая ожидать ответа от омеги.

\- Он ушёл в магазин, сейчас уже вернётся, - ответил Ёль, солнечно улыбаясь и взъерошивая его светловолосую макушку.

И словно в подтверждение его слов хлопнула дверь в коридоре, донося до кухни едва слышный бубнёж Минсока. Мальчишка пулей сорвался в коридор, с разбегу и силой влепляясь в привыкшего уже к такой бурной радости омегу. Ким погладил малыша по волосам, послал воздушный поцелуй выглянувшему из кухни Чанёлю и, раздевшись, поднял, кряхтя, мальца на руки.

\- Соскучился? – обнимая альфёныша, поинтересовался Минсок.

Тот, конечно же смущённо угукнул, утыкаясь носом в пропитавшуюся персиком шею.

\- А по омме с аппой? – хитренько улыбаясь, поинтересовался Мин, наслаждаясь изумлением и недоверчивой радостью на детском лице. – Они мне сегодня звонили…

Счастливый визг на ультразвуке оглушил всю квартиру и её обитателей. Но больше всех досталось, разумеется зацелованному после, Минсоку, знающему теперь, что в следующий раз при сообщении счастливых новостей, следует отходить подальше.


End file.
